


Stars crash

by lojo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Heart pirates mentioned, Killer has a cameo, Lami’s still kicking but their parents aren’t, Law is a doctor and Kid's a mechanic, M/M, Mention of Law's parents, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lojo/pseuds/lojo
Summary: Trafalgar Law considers himself a creature of rationality above all else.Soulmates? Sure, he’s heard of them, everyone has. There’s always rumours about some celebrity soulmate mismatch, they feature as plotlines in movies and comics. Law sometimes hears his colleagues claim to have soulmates despite his best efforts to avoid learning about their personal lives.Nobody else knows if someone has a soulmate because there’s no proof. The concept of a soulmate can’t be measured, or verified, or proven. As far as he’s concerned the existence of soulmates are for people in a flight of fancy, which will never happen to him so it’s something he never has to worry about. That’s as far as he considers the concept of soulmates.Retitled.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 27
Kudos: 127





	Stars crash

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lights Up If You Know Who Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018821) by [nothingwithoutyouxo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingwithoutyouxo/pseuds/nothingwithoutyouxo). 



> title is from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vsqz1Dtugew) by maisy kay which i first heard in the game Lorelai! the game and the song have nothing to do with the fic I just vibe with them
> 
> this fic is inspired by my friends work! which was in turn inspired by [this art!](https://tavrosnitramsmassivebonebulge.tumblr.com/post/190232839148/nirvanasoul785-by-%E5%8D%81%E5%88%86%E4%B9%8B%E4%B8%80)

Trafalgar Law considers himself a creature of rationality above all else. 

Soulmates? Sure, he’s heard of them, everyone has. There’s always rumours about some celebrity soulmate mismatch, they feature as plotlines in movies and comics. Law sometimes hears his colleagues claim to have soulmates despite his best efforts to avoid learning about their personal lives. 

Nobody else knows if someone has a soulmate because there’s no proof. The concept of a soulmate can’t be measured, or verified, or proven. As far as he’s concerned the existence of soulmates are for people in a flight of fancy, which will never happen to him so it’s something he never has to worry about. That’s as far as he considers the concept of soulmates. 

He invited Eustass Kid over under the pretense of watching the latest episode of the Sora Warrior of the Sea remake. What he expected was for Eustass to show up, they’d share a joint and take things from there. 

What Law got instead was Kid showing up at his door with a plastic container full of something he made. A curry, he claimed, full of healthy vegetables because according to him Law needs help [with keeping himself alive]. 

“You made this for me?” Law scratches the back of his head, runs a hand through his hair. “I didn’t know you could cook.” Normally Kid throws whatever’s edible in a pan and calls it a meal. Making something is new. 

“There’s plenty you don’t know about me.” He holds the container forward. “Now let me in, somebody's gotta make sure you eat.”

Kid’s headband today is white. Law's noticed he’s always more obnoxious on days he wears lighter coloured headbands. He can’t help but wonder how long the fabric will stay clean with Kid’s propensity for using his own garments to clean spills. 

“Why?” Law knows he sounds like an idiot but he’s genuinely not sure. Kid’s fussing is something he’s started recently. It’s kind of cute but mostly annoying. Law can take care of himself, thank you very much. 

“I know what you’re like. Bet you haven’t eaten since this morning.”

Law opens his mouth to correct Kid on his presumption and Kid pokes him in the chest.  
“Coffee doesn’t count as food.”

Law’s expression turns dark. He steps aside and allows Kid entry.

Kid has bullied his way to the kitchen and busied himself with putting the food he brought into the fridge. While he does that Law turns the TV on. Kid joins him shortly after and dumps his jacket on the back of Law’s couch. 

They'd gotten through the beginning of the first episode when Kid nudged Law’s side. He cocked his head to the back door and Law smirked at him. Law pulled a joint out of his pocket, pre rolled for this exact moment. 

They step outside and Law turns to Kid. 

“Got a lighter?” Law asks. 

“Yeah. Where’s yours?”

Law makes a show of patting his pockets down and shrugs.  
“I lost it.”

Kid sighs like he’s put upon and looks at Law fondly.  
“Where would you be without me?”

Something about that sets Law on edge/irritation, the indulgent tone and the half smile Kid gives him when he hands the lighter over. It’s too comfortable.

Law ignores it and lights up. His discomfort is forgotten as he relaxes into the action. 

They share the joint, talking shit, sitting down on the creaking wooden bench Law has. By the time they’re done Kid has a determined set to his brow and announces he is starving. 

He marches into the kitchen and Law trails after him. Law is starving and observes Kid in his element. Kid is heating a pan on the stove and considers the container he brought with him, shaking his head. 

“No way this is gonna be enough,” he says to himself or to Law, he isn’t sure which. Kid cracks his knuckles like this is an important mission and begins his work. 

Kid helps himself to Law’s pantry and pulls out a tin of tuna and a pack of chocolate cookies. Law has seated himself on the counter on Kid’s other side, his cap sitting beside him, and watches in interest as Eustass makes a mess of his kitchen. Kid heats the curry in the pan then adds the tinned tuna. 

Law forgot to pause the show but it’s background noise to him in his focus. He feels like he should be grossed out by what’s going on with the stove but he’s fascinated. 

Kid crushes the cookies and sprinkles the crumbs over the curry sauce. When he’s satisfied the meal is a delightful mess he dishes it up and Law is directed to sit at his own table. 

Kid does this almost every time. He’ll smoke then start cooking and by the time the high sets in the pan is hot and he begins his experimentation. Some people become master chefs when they’re high. Eustass isn’t one of them, but Law is hungry enough to eat anyway and he accepts the plate pushed his way with thanks. 

He only uses the dining table and chairs when guests are over. When Law’s by himself he just eats on the couch. That seems like a really important fact to Law and he rubs the wooden surface of the table. The texture is fascinating, as is the fork he picks up. 

Kid sits across from him and wastes no time in shovelling the modified curry into his mouth. Law looks up from the tabletop and his line of sight lands on Kid’s hands. 

“Why do you paint those anyway?” Law nods toward Kid’s hands. 

Kid shrugs, and speaks with food in his mouth, “Looks good, stops ‘em from splitting.” Kid inspects his nails, using the tine of his fork to dig caked grease and filth from under them. He wipes the fork on his pants and continues using it to stir cookie crumbs into his food. When he’s satisfied that the curry is a mess on his plate Kid lifts it, scraping mush directly into his mouth.

Law looks on, simultaneously disgusted and impressed with Kid’s ingenuity and utter lack of regard for table manners. The plate clatters on the counter and he continues talking like he never stopped. Law eats with a modicum of table manners compared to Kid once the food hits his tongue It’s surprisingly good. Law likes tuna, and the chocolate cookies add a nice sweetness to the mild spice. 

“The secret is in the top coat, keeps it shiny and shit.” Kid reaches across the table and taps on Law’s fingers. “You should let me paint your nails some day.”

“Maybe someday,” Law says lightly. 

“Black would suit you best.” He looks at Law’s hands and narrows his eyes slightly. “Hey, what the fuck is this?” Kid grabs his arm, thumb and fingers encircling easily, squeezing around his forearm. 

Unfortunately Law has friends who lack an understanding of personal space so he’s used to this sort of thing, much to his chagrin. Normally Kid waits to be told when Law wants him but it’s tolerable. Doesn’t piss him off any less.

“Let go,” he says sharply and it goes ignored. 

“Can’t you see this?” It’s like Kid can’t hear him and there’s something in his voice that catches Law off guard. He pauses in trying to retrieve his arm. Kid spoke so softly, his tone almost reverent and it makes Law’s mouth dry to hear it, to have it directed at him. Again, it’s too comfortable. 

Eustass Kid none-too-gently turns Law’s palm up, traces a finger over the veins of Law’s wrist. He’s staring intently at Law’s skin. Grease and engine oil are caked into the creases of Kid’s hands no matter how much he scrubs them [under Law’s supervision], and that’s all Law can see.

“You’re _glowing_ , Trafalgar.” 

Kid looks dumbstruck when he meets Law’s eyes. His thin brows raised, burgundy coloured lips slightly parted. He looks surprised, or maybe shocked, and Law stares right on back in mild confusion. Kid’s hand is still firm around Law’s arm. 

“Fuck off.” Law pulls his arm back again, this time Kid lets go with much reluctance. “You smoked too much?” Law teases, and this is what snaps Kid out of whatever trance he’d been in. The moment is over and Kid grunts, blinking in confusion for a moment before turning back to his plate to stuff his face with the remainder of his food.

Glowing? 

Law has forgotten his meal as he looks over his arm, lips pursed and eyes squinted to see what glowing Kid was referring to. He can’t find it, dismissing the whole interaction as Eustass’ weird reaction to the shit they smoked. 

-

Things are mostly normal after this. 

They spend time together when their schedules align, share a couple joints and then have sex. Easy, fun. Reliable. It’s only mostly normal. Aside from Kid’s insistent motherhenning there’s just one little thing now that drives Law absolutely fucking insane. Why’d he have to go and change things?

Kid won’t stop staring at his hands. That on it’s own is not so unusual, Law has tattoos that Kid likes to admire. When he’s feeling particularly tactile, Kid will even hold his hand, running his thumb along the knuckles and tracing over the ink on the back of Law’s hands. Sometimes he follows up with kisses along the rest of Law’s tattoos, and who can blame Law for being weak to it? 

This is fine, it’s normal and tolerable, but what’s not normal is the sudden inclusion of Law’s inner wrist in Kid’s ink inspection. The first couple times it happened Law brushed it off. 

Eustass has been over for a few days now and he’s doing it constantly. It’s driving Law crazy because he thinks about the glowing and what it could mean and Kid won’t say anything about it. He doesn’t want to bring it up either, scared of what Kid thinks it means. 

What if he’s lying? But he couldn’t be, he’s a terrible actor and isn’t the type to lie. 

Kid isn't as subtle as he thinks he is and Law’s starting to get uncomfortable with Kid looking at him at all, let alone at his hands. Eustass is doing it again, has that soft awed look he directs toward his new car or a burger as he’s staring slack jawed at the veins on Law’s wrist. They were watching a movie after they screwed but it’s impossible to relax and focus on what’s happening on the screen with the attention he doesn’t want. 

He takes his hand back none too gently and pulls himself off the couch. 

“Quit it,” Law says sharply. He holds his wrist, the one that Kid’s always staring at, and paces in agitation. The light grey headband Kid put on that morning should have tipped Law off to how annoying Kid was going to be. 

“What?” He sounds genuinely bewildered at Law’s reaction. Eustass doesn’t even realise he was doing it which makes it even worse. 

“You’re always staring at me. Fucking stop it, you’re creeping me out.” 

“What, I can’t look at you now?” Kid’s on his feet now too, agitated. 

“Jackass, you know that’s not what I mean!”

“How the fuck am I supposed to know what you mean?”

Law isn’t thinking when he snaps at Kid, says something hurtful and he regrets it almost immediately. Kid looks hurt. It’s just for a second and then replaced by anger but Law knows what he saw. Kid can’t hide it from him.

“I think you should go,” Law says, before he can say something else to hurt Kid. Law won’t look at him and pulls the brim of his hat down further. He’s not even sure why he’s so strung out about it but he wants to be alone right now. 

Kid looks at him with a scowl, eyes darting to Law’s hand and then to his eyes. He sets his chin and he sneers. 

“Whatever,” he says, bitterly. 

It takes Kid a moment to grab his things, spread out as they are from the time he’s spent at Law’s and when he leaves the door slams loud enough to rattle the walls. Law can’t remember a damn thing that happened in what they just watched and he’s still pacing. What if Kid’s lying? Why would he lie about that kind of thing? Law glares at his wrist, daring it to reveal the light Kid supposedly sees. It doesn’t respond.

-

Law knows he’s smoking more than usual. He prefers to roll his own cigarettes, enjoying tapping out tobacco onto the paper and rolling it, an action made smooth with practice. Some doctors smoke and Law is one of them, but if he was asked about it he’d advise to quit. Sometimes he uses a filter but sometimes he’ll just twist the end and smoke it like that. A pouch normally lasts a month or longer, until the tobacco starts to get old and burn hot and flavourless. He’s had to buy a second pouch in as many weeks and it takes until Law is puffing away at his third cigarette in a row that he realises it was less about the nicotine, at least to start with, and more about the lighter Law uses. 

He considers the little lighter Kid gave him. A cheap plastic thing, easy to purchase just about anywhere but it’s worth more than that. It’s important, because it was Kid’s and now it’s Law’s. Law glances at the phone in his hand, no new messages. He stubs the unfinished smoke out and goes out for a while, leaving his phone behind. Eustass has been ignoring his messages and there’s all sorts of reasons Law can think of why that might be but it’s pointless wondering. The problem with days off is they allow too much time for introspection. 

Law has the convenient excuse of work in the following week and is quite able to forget the whole event. The hospital is as busy as ever and Law doesn’t have time to think about why Kid isn’t replying or what he’s up to because Law’s accepted longer shifts. All he has energy for when he clocks off is crawling into bed and passing out. 

It hits twelve days, not that he’s counting, since he heard from Eustass last when Law decides something needs to be done. This is the longest he’s gone without hearing from the redhead since they started seeing each other. 

He gets his chance for an outsider's perspective during a meal break where he hastily shovels rice balls into his mouth before an emergency calls for his attention. Between chews, unashamedly speaking with his mouth full, Law explains what happened to his eternally patient friend Bepo, a doctor often on the same shifts as Law. 

Bepo’s used to rice flying everywhere as Law speaks and he listens very calmly when Law tells him what happened and cringes at Law’s reaction. He says in the most circular and indirect fashion possible that Law acted like an asshole and he should apologise. 

Law’s fingers tap on the tabletop at that. 

The coffee, black and oversweetened, threatens to scald his tongue as he sips it thoughtfully. He’s so used to Kid’s rough edges that he forgot the man has feelings and can be surprisingly sensitive. 

Again the niggling doubt that Kid’s lying about the glowing thing creeps up on Law. 

Would he lie about that? 

Law rationalises with himself. Eustass Kid is too blunt to lie, he always says what’s on his mind. The only alternative is he’s telling the truth and that terrifies Law just as much as if Kid was making it up for some sick reason. 

He says as much and Bepo insists Law needs to call him, that messages aren’t enough. 

Law hates it when Bepo’s right and the damn guy always is. 

Kid was not lying about the mark he saw. 

But what if?

What’s worse? 

He waits to mull over these problems when he’s finished for the day and dead on his feet. The surgical teams work together but Law’s still exhausted. 

He wants to see Kid but he also wants Kid to not stare. It makes him feel funny, in a way he can’t explain. Like he’s special. He doesn't want to get his hopes up because … he’s never seen any kind of mark on Kid. What does that mean? 

Law doesn’t miss him, but it would be nice to see him. 

Inspiration strikes later on his drive home from work. He has the next several days off and he’s wiped out and exhausted, but his mind is working tirelessly for a way to annoy the shit out of Eustass for his own entertainment and maybe it only seems like a good idea because he's at the end of a series of long shifts. He’ll claim there’s a problem with the car and ask Kid to look at it. It’s perfect. Kid can’t say no and it’ll give Law free rein to gawk at Kid all he likes. Kid might think it’s fun rather than annoying to be stared at, but it’s worth a try. 

It’s perfect. 

Law’s still congratulating himself on the brilliant idea when he pulls into a shop. It occurs to him as he’s browsing for drinks to buy that he knows are Kid’s favourite brand. He has no idea what his other friends like though he’s known them longer. Huh. Isn’t that something.

The beer is only a payment for services rendered. It’s not an apology for being an asshole because Law doesn’t apologise, but if that’s how Kid chooses to interpret it, well, that’s fine. 

Law gets home, puts his shopping away, and barely has time to hit the pillow before he’s out.

-

The next day sees Law waking up early thanks to his finely tuned body clock. He tries to go about his day off like a normal person, completing much needed chores that do not complete themselves, and by lunch time he’s driven himself insane with the what-ifs and possibilities.

Insecurity doesn’t sit well with him. He doesn’t acknowledge that he has insecurities either. Law still hasn’t heard from Eustass and pretends it has nothing to do with their argument. Law puts it completely out of his mind until he was looking through his closet. He promised to find a stuffed teddy he still had for Bepo, who loves them. What he finds instead is the spotted round hat he wore when he was younger and it triggered a memory he’d clean forgotten. 

He was small, his sister even smaller. At the time he must have been six or so, making her five and they were sitting at the kitchen table, ice cream melting over their hands as they tried to eat faster than the other. He recalls wearing the hat with the round brim, and seeing his sister's yellow hair clip that she always wore when they were young. The light outside approached evening and it was warm, hence the ice cream. The radio warbles in the background, playing a song in a language Law’s forgotten how to speak.

Lami had to pause and screeched about a brain freeze, leaving Law to race to the finish line. His triumph was short lived however as he too fell victim to a brain freeze. 

They were supposed to go hunting for frogs at a nearby creek after dessert but now Law wasn’t so sure. Worth it though, winning was worth it. 

This is how their parents found them, clutching their heads and complaining. Law’s fine, he’s a big boy and doesn’t need to be tended to. 

Law’s father laughs when he says so, and his mother places a palm on the top of his head and messes his hat up. He sets it straight. 

Lami manages to finish her scoop despite her complaints and finishes off the icecream cone in her hand. Law had already crunched his way through his. 

Once he’s determined their children are okay, Law’s father takes his mother's right hand and kisses the back of it. She laughs, he smiles. An action he’s seen a thousand and one times. 

Law looks at them with big gold eyes, Lami mirroring him.

“Why do you always do that?” He asks with seriousness, chocolate ice cream melted over his mouth. 

“Hm, well,” his father says, and taps his chin like he’s thinking really hard. “Sometimes there are things so special only you can see them. And I’m making sure she knows I love her, and the special thing I can see.”

“Oh,” Law says, as if he understands. He doesn’t. 

“What is it?” Lami asks. 

“It’s like light. You can’t see it but it’s right here, and you can only see it in the sunlight.” Their father’s fingers trace a path over the back of their mother’s hand. Law leans over to examine his mother's hand but he can’t see anything unusual. Lami leans forward as well. 

“If you’re very lucky you’ll get something too,” his father says.

“Where?” Law asks. 

“I don’t know. Only someone special will be able to see it.”

Law is impatient to know but Lami beats him to the question. 

“When?” she asks. 

Their father crouches down to look Law and Lami in the eye. “I don’t know when, but listen, it will be dark soon and the frogs should be out. Will you be ready to go?”

The headache is long forgotten and he’s excited. Yes, of course he will be ready. His father promised to show them how to dissect a frog and he’s eager to go get one. The frog he caught that night was the first of several that met its end at the hands of the Trafalgar family. All in the name of science. 

How funny that Law would remember that conversation, of all the conversations he ever had with his parents and it’s the cryptic words of his father about loving things that others can’t see that stuck. He turns the round brimmed hat over in his hands and stumbles over the L word when he thinks about what it means for Eustass. For Kid. 

_But he’s never seen any glowing mark on Kid_. Wondering what that means is ridiculous, and he shakes his head to rid himself of the thought. He’s overthinking things, as he often does, and stuffs the hat back in the closet, shoving the thoughts back with it. The stuffed toy he promised Bepo can wait. 

Maybe he should ring his sister. 

He knows he needs to ring Eustass. 

The plan still seems like a good idea so Law picks up his phone again and starts tapping out a text when he sees the three little dots bouncing, indicating Kid is writing something to him. This is the first time he’s seen any kind of response. He backspaced his message and waited, but the dots stopped bouncing. Kid stopped typing.

This is stupid, so Law finally bites the bullet and hits call instead. Law’s heart is in his throat when Kid doesn’t answer. What if Kid doesn’t see the glowing on his wrist anymore?

It’s stupid to even think that. 

He calls again and just as it’s about to ring out Kid picks up. 

“What?” Kid says shortly. 

Law closes his eyes and breathes in, ignoring the shudder in his chest. “Hi.” Law is surprised by how much he missed Kid’s voice. 

“What do you want, Trafalgar?” Kid’s curt tone is directed toward Law and Law hates it. The little Bepo in his head reminds him that he deserves this.

“I need you to look at my car,” he blurts out. “The oil light on my car came on, I think you should check it for a leak or something.” That seems believable. Law is hardly an actor but it sounds legitimate. 

Law hears the sound of something shift over the line and Kid’s tone changes, curiosity now. 

“Okay. And you can’t check yourself because?” 

“Because you’re the mechanic.”

Kid pauses for a moment, then sighs. “What’s in it for me?”

“You get to see me, obviously.” 

“Hmm,” Kid says, unconvinced.

Law bites his tongue, a nervous habit that he tries to extinguish. Kid is just teasing. Right?  
He sighs and leans back in his seat, letting his easy confidence come back to him. 

“I got some drinks here and I’m off the next couple days, so...” Law trails off and Kid picks up from there. 

“So I’ll be there later. I finish work soon.”

-

With the plan in motion, everything’s set to go smoothly. Law is feeling good right up until Kid arrives. The cold six pack is waiting for Kid but Law can’t help himself. He takes a bottle out of the cardboard carton and twists the cap. He opens a beer, the cold bubbles rise to the top of the bottle and Law takes a sip, grimacing immediately. This shit tastes disgusting but Kid seems to like it so he takes another sip, and then another. 

“Don’t see why you can’t just book this in like anyone else.” Is the first thing Kid says to Law when he pulls up. His grouching is customary and Law takes it in stride.

“This is easier for me. Besides, I’m irresistible.” He says it with a smirk and Kid scoffs. The joking brushes away any nervousness Law had about this. Law can’t help but rove his eyes over Kid’s visible skin,disappointed when he doesn’t see a bright mark.

“Tell me again why I’m doing this for you?” 

“Drinks.” Law leans against the brick windowsill, gestures at the bottles beside his feet. 

Kid eyes them, the furrow between his brows softening.  
“Not bad.” 

“So you said it was an oil leak, right? Have you actually seen any oil leaking?”

“I wasn’t sure.” 

Kid shakes his head like Law’s hopeless. “Pop the hood.”

Law does as instructed, then goes back to his post at the windowsill to finish off his bottle. 

With Kid bending and shifting around looking at the engine Law thinks he sees something unusual. He blinks, for a second sure that he was just seeing things but- no, it’s still there. What the hell? 

He gets up and stands beside Kid, bottle in hand. Kid is focussed on checking the dipstick and up closer Law can see it even better now. It looks like there’s something bright glowing on the back of Kid’s neck and he waves a hand over. The shadow softens but doesn’t negate the sunlight that seems to shine brighter than normal. 

His first thought is, absurdly, that there was something in the beer. Law considers the bottle in his hand, not even half finished, and back to Kid. His fingers brush against the back of Kid’s neck to tug the collar of the shirt down and Kid shrugs him off. 

“C’mon, want me to work on this shit or not?”

Law backs off a step, but he can’t take his eyes off what he’s seeing. His heart starts thumping when his mind catches up with his senses.

“You should have brought it into the shop,” Kid says, continues talking even though Law isn’t responding. “Boss doesn’t like me workin’ too close with the clients. Reckons I suck at customer service.”

This makes Law blink back to reality. “That’s no surprise,” Law mutters, and Kid whips around.

“What the fuck was that?” 

“Nothing,” Law looks to the side and hides his laugh. 

“Fuckin’ attitude,” Kid mutters to himself and turns back to the engine. Law rolls his eyes, and if Kid was looking he would have flipped him off for good measure. 

“Everything looks fine. What made you think there was a problem in the first place,” he asks without expecting an answer. He wipes his hands off on a rag and when that proves too dirty, his shirt.

“Maybe I lied about the car,” Law says to Kid’s back. Eyes on the bright light. It’s like he's mesmerised.

“Yeah? Why would you do something like that.” Kid turns to face him and Law already misses the sight. He steps closer, crowding Kid against the front bumper and Kid ducks his head to avoid cracking it on the hood. 

“Maybe I just wanted to see you.”

Kid hesitates,and sighs. “If you wanted to see me so bad you coulda just asked.” His brows are still set in their grumpy position but he’s looking at Law, at his mouth. A good sign. 

“I didn’t know if you’d want to. You weren’t answering.”

Kid sighs and avoids looking at Law, looking irritated. 

“Why’d you go and bring that up? Just forget about it.” He pushes Law aside and closes the hood. “Pass me a drink.”

Law passes him one and Kid opens it, tossing the cap aside. Law scoffs and kicks it off the driveway.

“I could go for a smoke,” he says to Kid, picking up the carton of remaining beers. 

Kid nods, drains half the bottle in big gulps, and tosses the rag in the back of his car. Once he’s satisfied everything’s locked up he follows Law through the door to the backyard. Things inside are as messy as ever but for once Kid doesn’t tease him about it. 

Law settles in his usual spot on his ancient wooden bench on his back porch. Kid joins him, looking out at the pathetic garden. Law isn’t a greenthumb but his friend Shachi has taken it upon himself to keep the struggling plants alive.

He pulls a rolly out, a thin one he pre rolled. Just tobacco in this one, and lights up. 

Kid sets his empty bottle by his feet and opens the next one, sipping slower this time.  
After a few minutes of relative peace, Law speaks up. 

“Got into another fight?” Law says. His fingertips ghost over Kid’s reddened knuckles, evidence of recent use. 

“I was mad,” he says, and waves a hand. “Anyways, I wouldn't say it was a fight, just an altercation.” 

Law smiles. It’s the same difference and Kid sounds so proud about it. “Hope you won.”

“Course I did, who do you think you’re talking to?”

“Guess I forgot.”

Law knows he’s with a pugilist and isn’t surprised to hear what Kid’s been up to. He changes the subject suddenly. 

“Eustass,” Law stubs the stump of the cigarette out and adds it to the mound in the ashtray. “Take off your shirt.”

“Huh?” Some beer trickles down his chin and he wipes it with the back of his hand. 

“Take off your shirt right now. And look over that way,” Law points off in the distance. 

Kid does as instructed, holding the filthy shirt in his hands, then looks over his shoulder in puzzlement. 

There, on his back along his spine starting from his neck to his shoulder blades. Between acne scars and freckles, a strip of light shining brightly from the sun. Available exclusively for Law to view and appreciate. Love. Something only he can see. 

“Shit,” he says, eloquently. It’s real. Really there.

“What?” Kid asks, turning back to him. 

-

Kid was sure he fucked things up. For real fucked things up, not like the time he tried to feed Law a sandwich. God forbid. 

Things between them were straightforward and easy in a sense because Law’s married to his job and between work at the repair shop and his personal projects Kid barely has time to stop and scratch his ass. At the moment he’s fixing up an old cop bike for Killer, it’s almost ready, just needs a few new parts. When he and Law do see each other it’s to get high or naked. Often both. They have more fun things to do than argue about shit. Kid finds it amusing that the doctor will get high with him. 

When he got the first message from Law he ignored it out of petulance. It’s taken him a lifetime to adhere to the advice that if he has nothing nice to say he should say nothing at all and he’s decided to stick to it. Kid doesn’t shy away from conflict, not in the slightest, but that’s also the problem. It’s so easy to break things like noses, walls, relationships and this one is so important. It seems so easy to damage, and Kid has no idea how to fix intangible things. He wasn’t even sure what he broke, and that’s what’s got him so confused. 

What if it’s broken forever? The reason it matters so much is because of the light. Kid couldn’t believe his eyes the first time he saw it, or the second, or the third. He’s afraid if he blinks it’ll disappear. The light that shines so brightly, he’s heard about it, seen it in movies and tv shows. He knows what it is, a mark that belongs to his soulmate. 

So maybe he’s a secret romantic. So what? If he says so before Law’s ready to hear it he’s sure it’ll fuck things up even more. Law’s always made a point of avoiding any discussion of his thoughts or feelings outside of the bedroom and hell, until recently Kid had no idea the guy has a sister. What else does he not know? 

He confessed all of this to his best friend who nodded wisely, took a fat rip off his homemade bong, and called him, quote, ‘stupid as all fuck’. 

He’s still pissed off but as time passes he’s less and less sure why, exactly. Why’d he get so upset that Law wanted him to stop something? All this thinking with no action is doing his head in. Stupid. Killer is right, as always. 

Eustass Kid likes to think with his fists. He’s been banned from a number of gyms now for trashing the equipment so that was a no-go, but he can’t help it. Kid liked to hit things until they break. The perfect opportunity came knocking when he was drinking at a bar with friends. 

First some asshole bumped into him, his beer sloshing over the table, then he had the cheek to look at Kid funny and comment on the lipstick. Kid’s temper flared and he grinned, delighted to take his frustrations out on someone. 

The man gave as good as he got and Kid was lucky to be pulled away before the cops showed up. Another bar he’s no doubt banned from. Add it to the list. 

He got away with bruises and a clear mind. Worth it.

-

Kid wanted to contact Law. He did, but words are hard and he’s never quite gotten over being tongue tied with Law. 

He didn’t know what to do when he saw Law was writing to him and freaked out. He deleted his message, fumbling with the phone until it slipped out of his fingers and clattered against the ground. He cursed at the shattered screen and fucked around for so long retrieving it he missed a call. His phone lights up again, the contact name reading: Shithead.

He hesitates, not knowing what to say and still angry but not entirely sure why. He remembers Killer’s wise words. He hits the answer button. 

-

Law looked like shit when Kid saw him. Well, more than usual, his place is trashed too. For once Kid holds his tongue, not knowing what he should tiptoe around and what’s okay to comment on.

Kid hates this bench in Law’s back garden. The thing is damn uncomfortable but they’ve had some fun out here. Comfort hardly matters when Law’s on his knees in front of Kid. 

He can’t help but notice the full ashtray on the little table Law keeps within arms reach. Next to the ashtray is a small potted succulent valiantly trying to grow despite Law’s best efforts to kill it by accident. 

Law only chain smokes when he’s stressed out and he doesn’t get this way often. 

“Why haven’t I ever seen that before?” Law murmurs to himself, and Kid, shirtless, turns to face him. 

“Seen what?” he asks. 

Law doesn’t answer, and Kid watches him light up another cigarette. He’s starting to get concerned, but what’s more concerning is the lighter Law uses is one he thought he lost. Kid’s been so busy blaming Killer he hadn’t considered Law as a culprit. 

The click-clicking of the lighter is such a mundane and familiar sound, followed by the inhale and exhale. Something he’s heard a thousand times before, and he scoffs when Law blows smoke at him. It blows over him and he waves it away. That’s happened a thousand times before as well. 

“This shit’s bad for you, doc.” He says it because he knows it drives Law crazy to hear. 

Law levels him with a gaze, the end of the cigarette turning red as he sucks on it. This time the exhale rings of smoke into the air above them. They both watch the rings dissipate. 

“There’s plenty that’s bad for me and I still do it,” comes Law’s flippant remark. He holds the smoke and with the other hand sticks up a thumb, upside down D reading on the knuckle. “Every time I get in a car.” His index finger is next, reading E, “When I cross the road.” Law’s thumb and index finger curl down and he sticks up his middle finger, reading A. “Spending time with you.” 

Kid scoffs and shoves Law. Any excuse to stick his middle finger up and Law does it. He’s so fuckin’ rude and in many aspects, predictable. 

Law snickers and ashes the cigarette, settling back against the bench next to Kid. 

“But you still do it, huh,” Kid says, to himself mostly but Law is close enough to hear. He’s transfixed by the glowing light on Law’s wrist again, can see it so well from here. That light, and all that it means, sets something fluttering in Kid’s chest. 

“Yep,” Law says. 

“Trafalgar, I need to ask you something.”

Law doesn’t miss a beat. “I thought it’d be fun to wear a thong to work but I’m not doing it again.”

Kid tries not to laugh, but Law’s making a joke of things which means he’s uncomfortable.  
“No, I’m being serious.”

“Oh, okay,” Law’s smile drops. “What is it?” 

“It’s about that glowing mark on your wrist.” He rubs the back of his head, pauses for a moment to see if Law’s going to flip out again. When he doesn’t, Kid goes on. “Why don’t you like me looking?”

Law puffs away, considering his answer. Kid continues. 

“When you told me to stop it felt like a rejection.” This is really hard, being honest, but he feels like he needs to say all these impossible things, and not with a text. “That’s why I got a little upset.” It’s an understatement and they both know it. 

“I thought you were lying,” Law says. 

“About the mark?”

“Yeah.”

“I wasn’t, I wouldn’t. I’d never.” Kid shakes his head. He takes Law’s hand, gentle this time and holds it palm up. “It’s right here,” Kid says, thumb with maroon nail polish stroking the glowing mark on Law’s wrist. 

The cigarette hangs from Law’s lips while he watches and allows Kid to hold his hand. 

“Do you know what this means?” he asks, and Law takes his hand back. Kid looks back at him, at Law. The guy with gold glowing on his inner wrist when the sunshine reaches his skin. 

His friend, somehow more than that, despite Law’s attitude and their mutual inability to make nice. It still feels like Law is mocking him half the time and it feels so good to turn that smirk into a gasp of pleasure. 

“What does it mean?” Law asks the air in front of him, tense. 

“I think,” he starts again, mind working overtime to think of a way to say this with all seriousness in a way that Law won’t mock him for. If he overthinks it, it’ll be too much. Fuck, this is hard. 

Law’s brows raise and the corner of his mouth raises, a little smile, again with that sardonic twist that makes Kid’s stomach flipflop. Law turns to face him. “Spit it out.” 

Kid’s heart is in his throat. “… I think you’re my soul mate.” 

Law looks deep into Kid’s eyes, gold meets red, unflinching. Kid’s heart thumps in his chest and he wants to look away but he can’t, it’s like he’s captured and frozen solid. Just him and Law, sitting side by side on this shitty bench in this shitty yard smoking shitty little cigarettes. Kid can’t believe it, this moment suspended in time; the warm afternoon breeze rustling the tree nearby and brushing through his clothes, the smoke of Law’s last exhalation lingering in the air for a moment before dissipating. The glowing on his hand, Kid knows it's there and trusts that if he were to look he could see it but he can’t look away. Gold eyes captivating, like they were the first time Kid saw him. He was spellbound then as well, right up until Law noticed him staring and flipped him off with some choice words. Oh yeah, Kid was smitten.

A pregnant pause follows, broken only by the birds nearby and the sound of Law smoking.

“I saw it. On you.” Law says. 

“What?”

“You have a mark. I didn’t believe it at first but it’s there.” 

Law passes the half-finished cigarette to Kid, who puts it between his lips. 

“I think you might be right about the soul mate thing,” Law continues. He shuffles closer to Kid, who tucks himself under his arm. Law places a hand on his back, fingers creeping up his spine. “Yours is right here. I wasn’t sure what I was seeing at first but it’s there.” Law’s spindly fingers press up to Kid’s neck and down between his shoulder blades. 

“Fuck,” Kid says, and shakes his head. “I always figured I wouldn’t get one. It’s the kind of shit you see on TV but not in real life, you know? Even if it was real I thought you had to be born lucky to get a soulmate but now I’m wondering if they’re made instead because I only noticed the light on your skin when I was thinking that I, uh,” Kid cuts himself off, and looks to the side, focusses on the smoke to avoid looking at Law. It’s hard, with Law’s warmth against him. He squeezes Law, holds him close. 

He’s frowning when he reaches over to butt out the cigarette. That might just be the most he’s ever said to Law in one go without being interrupted. He’s not losing his nerve. He can’t, not now. Eustass Kid can almost guaran-fucking-tee that he’ll never get an opportunity like this again, thats how it feels. 

This moment with Law, suspended in time. This is it. His one single chance. Don’t blow it, for the love of god don’t blow it, he repeats to himself.

“Yeah?” Law prompts him, before the moment is over. The hand on his back is still there, rubbing where he claims the soulmate mark is. 

“Well, I was thinking that I love you.” The words are out and it’s too late to take them back now.  
He peers back to Law, keen to hear his response. 

Law freezes and Kid can see the colour in Law’s cheeks darken. 

“Oh,” he says. He opens his mouth to say something more, but closes it again. 

What’s this? Law’s wit failing him? 

Law chooses action instead. He turns to face Kid as best he can, hand on his knee now, to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

Kid turns to him and Law kisses him again, tilting his head to kiss him properly. It’s chaste, and over too soon. It’s something small but heartfelt, and Kid loves the hint of red lipstick smeared on Law’s lips. 

“I like you too,” Law says, all stilted like it hurts him to say so. 

Kid laughs, alcohol easing his mood. “You don’t have to say it, I know you’re shy.”

“I’m not shy!”

“You kind of are. You won’t even call me by my first name.” It doesn’t bother him that much, Law is like that with everyone, but Law has never said Kid’s name without it being an accident. 

“Yes I do.” Law’s scowling, firing up like Kid figured he would. 

“Prove it,” he challenges, leaning close enough to Law for them to share breath, tilting his head so their lips almost touch again. 

“I say your name,” Law touches the side of Kid’s face, along his jaw. “Kid.” 

Kid’s eyes close when Law kisses him again. 

Pushing for a confession might be the limit and Kid is satisfied that Law has conceded to using his name. Kid can wait, for when Law wants to say he loves him back. 

“There,” Law says as he pulls away. His lips are more rouged, and Kid swipes a thumb under his lower lip, neatening up the colour. He’ll have to reapply his own lipstick if this keeps up, but he’s not complaining. 

Law follows up with a slap on Kid’s thigh and Kid groans, releasing Law to hold his wound in exaggerated pain. 

Kid settles back, pulling his shirt back on. He feels easy and relaxed and it’s like the weight of the past few weeks without Law is gone. 

“So what now?” he asks Law. 

“I don’t know.” Law replies. 

Law isn’t usually at a loss for words and neither is Kid. A bird that lands nearby captures their attention for a moment, hopping across the yard and then it takes off. 

“You know what we’ve never done?” Law says. 

“What?”

“We’ve never gone on a date. A proper one.” He turns to Kid with some excitement in his eyes. 

“I guess.” Kid scratches the side of his nose. “Didn’t think that was your kind of thing.”

Law ignores this. “Take me out somewhere.”

“Can it wait?.” Kid picks up his next beer and hands one to Law. 

Maybe coming here straight after work was stupid but Kid wasn’t thinking about what would actally happen after he saw Law. He sure wasn’t expecting to go out on a date. A date, like an actual date which would require, at a minimum, a shower and clean clothes to impress Law. The only thing he brought with him was the shit he takes with him everywhere; his cigarettes and lighter, wallet, keys and the lipstick colour of the day.

“Later then,” Law says. 

-

Law can tell what days Kid’s been working because smells like engine oil, grease caked deep into the skin of his hands, sometimes up his arms, staining his clothes. He can end up filthy and doesn’t seem bothered by trivialities such as washing his hands. Law won’t let Kid touch him until he’s washed up. 

It’s strange to see him now. He’s wearing something clean, smells good for a change. Cologne. 

“Why’re you sniffing me?” Kid asks, standing in his doorway. 

Law hadn’t even realised he was doing it, thought he was being subtle when he leaned forward. He shoots Kid a small grin, sheepish at being caught.

“You smell good.”

“Thanks, I used this stuff Killer reckons is good.”

Kid edges forward toward the inside of Law’s house and Law stands in his way. 

“Aren’t you picking me up?” 

Kid tisks at the block. “Yeah, but I left some makeup in your bathroom. Move.” 

Law does so reluctantly, and follows Kid to watch him apply eyeliner in the mirror. If Law thinks about it, Kid leaves his things at Law’s more often than not and it’s become familiar, and comfortable. 

Evidence of Kid’s presence throughout his house. 

Kid’s glare lacks its usual black-rimmed intensity and his garish smile is plain. He looks younger like this. A little cute even, especially when he doesn’t look grumpy. Law has seen Kid’s bare face plenty of times but it still takes him by surprise. 

“You know, we don’t have to go out.” He leans into Kid’s side. 

“See, This is why we never dated,” Kid says with a clatter as he drops the eyeliner Law nearly messed up. “We never made it that far.” He’s looking at Law’s reflection. 

Law smirks, and turns to look at Kid’s back. The mark doesn’t glow without natural sunlight but Law knows it’s there. 

Soulmates, the concept Law didn’t pay much mind to, happened without fanfare, which suits him. He wasn’t even doing anything special when Eustass suddenly decided his world changed. Law responded by being an ass, yet he found his own views change when he saw the astounding and undeniable proof on Kid’s skin. Now he only has to look, during the day when the sun is shining, he can see the mark on Kid. 

Uninterested in being the subject of gossip he kept the news private, save for telling a select few friends. As soon as Shachi caught wind of the news that his very own friend Trafalgar Law of all people had a soulmate news in the hospital travelled fast. Damn him. 

Law never thought he’d have a soulmate. Not out of any particular cynicism, he just figured he wouldn’t get one. Most people don’t.

Eustass can be flustered easily, but he’s not one to back down or shy away from what he wants and it’s a relief for Law that one of them was willing to make a move. 

In the end not a whole lot changes. Kid still gawks at Law’s wrist. Law demands Kid takes off his shirt so he can look at the mark. Their date nearly ended in a fight when Law had the audacity to compare Kid’s cooking to the shit they were served at the restaurant they went to. But it suited them anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> 😔👉👈 I wrote this because i've been reading a lot of sad fic and i wanted something a little softer but I'm kinda shy about this. hope you enjoyed


End file.
